


My Analysis On Kazuichi Soda

by BlueberryLeopika



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryLeopika/pseuds/BlueberryLeopika
Summary: this was already posted on my wattpad, i did not steal any work.
Kudos: 15





	My Analysis On Kazuichi Soda

!Do Not expect good grammar!

Haha kinnie go brrr

Remember that Kazuichi isn't just a "simp" he's a complex character with a sad backstory and nobody sees him as that

People only see him as the annoying one  
Well he's only annoying because he wants attention, nobody has ever liked him, not even Teruteru, his supposed "best friend"

He likes Miss Sonia because even though it's obvious she's doing it out of pity, she's nice to him

He changed himself because nobody liked him the way he was

I really highly Kin him because of this and the fact that he's extremely scared, anxious, and annoying

I'm actually pretty sure Kazuichi is actually almost 100% gay because around hajime he started to question his sexuality, and only likes Sonia for looks. As he is a teenager not only is he trapped in a killing game but is also trying to figure himself out

Despite having some weird traits, he is one of the more ordinary people in class.  
In his free time events it's revealed that he suffers from self esteem and trust issues  
Due to past experiences, he has a hard time with making friends with others  
His trust issues cause trouble with hajime, but he is soon willing to apologize  
He also changed his appearance, not because he wanted to but for his appearance, how others saw him.

Kazuichi had a tough child hood because both him and his father were always low on income  
Kazuichi, as a child was very easily picked on.  
As a child Kazuichi had let his "best friend" cheat off him for a test, they got caught and Soda told the teacher it was himself who willingly gave his friend the answers

In addition to Sodas rough child hood, he was also most likely beaten occasionally by his father

Thanks for coming to my ted talk

Some quotes I relate to from Soda:  
"As long as I lock myself in my room, there won't be any more problems!"  
"I'm not mentally prepared yet... Like, I don't think I'll ever be..."  
"Well, that's obvious! You're not a tool, you're a friggin' human being."  
"I-I'm gonna believe you this time. So you better be telling the truth!"  
"I-I don't wanna die...in a place like this..."  
"Humans are creatures that betray eachother, ya'know?"  
"Isn't that right miss Sonia? If I'm a f u c k i n g pig, you can say so!"  
"Well it doesn't matter, stuff is just hard to say sometimes."  
"Striking cool poses isn't helping"  
"I hated myself for being too weak"


End file.
